


Tzuyu your heart started to race... again

by cheersloveffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheersloveffs/pseuds/cheersloveffs
Summary: Inspired by Japanese Once 3rd anniversary pictures, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are taking the last pictures together but Tuzyu's heart is gonna expose her feelings during the shot.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Tzuyu your heart started to race... again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic, I hope you will enjoy this little ChaeTzu fluff!!!  
> Every thought or comment about it is absolutely welcome, have a good time and for anything just comment on fic down below, or you can find me on twitter @cheersloveff and curious cat at curiouscat.me/cheersloveff  
> Let me know what you think <3

“Good”... “Perfect” … “One more”.. “and done, thank you, girls, the pictures are turning out very well we are done with the group shots, 10 minutes break everyone”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are the protagonists for the last pictures that will be published on once stuff blog and everyone was still on the set playing with the pillows while the stuff was taking a short break.

“YAAAAA STOP TARGETING ME” Jeongyeon and Jihyo had already thrown 5 pillows to Nayeon face, now hiding behind Momo and Mina, trying to escape from the pillow fight. Sana, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were talking and checking their phone in the corner of the set avoiding. 

“Are you guys staying here more, I kinda feel like going to change as soon as possible, I’m getting lazy” said Sana looking up from Tzuyu’s shoulder and then to the other girls.

“Chae and Tzu are gonna shoot for the post on the blog I think they have to stay here for a little more so I’m going with you unnie”

“Yup, we have to stay longer sorry Sana unnie” said Chaeyoung briefly taking her eyes from her phone. Tzuyu looked at her and smiled softly, she saw her Instagram feed when she answered to Sana, she saw the colorful abstract painting Chae was observing for minutes, nothing that Tzuyu could understand anyway but be pretty nonetheless. 

Not long passed and Tzuyu was already shooting with Chaeyoung for Japanese ONCE 3rd anniversary. After the first pretty basic shots, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu got more comfortable and playful, Chaeyoung’s new haircut was giving her such a cute vibe and those green PJs were absolutely adorable, Tzuyu hugged her and as Chaeyoung melts into her embrace she puckered her lips playfully asking for a kiss. Tzuyu started to blush and smile at that little action and pucked her lips as well trying to get along with Chae. Soon after she heard Chaeyoung saying something under her breath, the moment they hugged again and her head was on her chest.

“Huh?”

“Tell you later” whispered and softly chuckled.

Tzuyu was a little confused but smiled at her softly, seems nothing was wrong so she had nothing to worry about.

After the shoot was done, they were both changing in the locker room, Chaeyoung already ready to go home and Tzuyu calmly putting the last things in her bag. 

“What was that during the shooting?” Tzuyu asked briefly looking at Chaeyoung.

“What exactly”

“You said something but I couldn't get it, you said you will tell me later, everything is fine right?”

Chaeyoung chuckled a little and get closer to her, took her bag from her hands and hugged her.

“UH... Chae the bag I have to pack thi-” Tzuyu started to talk but was suddenly interrupted

“Tzuyu your heart started to race… again”

Tzuyu panicked. Chaeyoung was so close, and her heart was definitely exploding. She couldn’t stop it and the worse thing was that Chaeyoung was listening to it, it was so obvious that it was because of her presence. 

Chaeyoung chuckled again softly and pressed her head a little harder

“And don’t tell me is because you are healthy, I don’t buy it a second time” she laughed softly.

Tzuyu remembers it was during her birthday vlive, they were in the same position, Chaeyoung said her the same exact thing, panicking that was the only excuse she could think of. 

“uh..uh..” she was panicking again, blushing so hard and her heart was not stopping from beating so fast.

Chaeyoung softly moved her face close to Tzuyu’s, she was now looking in her eyes.

“Was it because I’m too close…?”

she moved even closer, Tzuyu could feel her breath on her lips already

“Chae... I-..”

Softly Chaeyoung pressed her lips on hers. Tzuyu was more than in panic at this point, blushing like crazy, heart beating so fast and her face burning as soon as she reciprocated the kiss and Chaeyoung softly cupped her face with her hands

Softly Tzuyu started to part from her lips, she desperately needs air.

“Am I right then?” Chaeyoung asked her laying her hand on her chest “Seems your heart is not afraid to tell me what you actually feel” she said smiling and kissing her cheek softly.

“Wait..” Tzuyu said after seeing Chaeyoung slowing moving away from her “‘i’m not afraid... I’m not afraid that I like you, I’m just not good with words” she said looking down.

“I got it already even without you telling me, I told you your heart is not lying, and just for you to be sure about it, I like you too, I’m not good with words too I better take action” she winked at Tuzyu and grabbed her hand

“Let’s go home now”

Tzuyu holds her hand tighter and for the first time Tzuyu’s heart skipped a beat.


End file.
